Night of Interruptions
by Hayles45
Summary: It's a peaceful night. After accidentally waking Daphne from her slumber, the pair find something much more interesting to do. But will they be left alone? Please R&R! It's Fraphne! Rated T for Suggestive themes.


She was beautiful; there was no doubt about it. He could watch her sleep forever, her eyelids closed with only the slightest movement of her eyes underneath them to disturb the serenity. Her lips, gently pursed as she breathed in and out, her chest rising and falling with unimaginable grace. Even her hair, which had fallen out of place during the night, still made her look like an angel. She was perfect in every possible way, and Fred had decided long ago that just watching her had much more worth than sleep itself.

He had propped himself up with his elbow, smiling gently as she slumbered. It was almost pitch black in the room, the only light coming from the moon's rays shining through the curtains. Fred loved the silence of it all, one of the only times where you could just think. Think for hours upon hours at a time, without any interruption. He even thought about the ceiling patterns, which was strange to him at times but he still found it intriguing. Rolling over onto his back, he stared up at the white ceiling above him. He thought about all the ways you could describe it; a blank canvas, a pristine blanket or a pure white shelter. Then he chuckled after reminding himself that it was, in fact, a ceiling.

As he turned back to watch his girlfriend again, he was surprised to see that her eyes were wide open, a smirk evident on her angelic face.

"Freddie," she whispered, shuffling closer to him and pressing her lips to his in a short but tender kiss, "...why are you watching the ceiling?" she asked, and he chuckled again.

"I thought that it was interesting," he explained, both of them grinning as they lay underneath the covers. Daphne raised an eyebrow, gently pressing her hands to the sides of his face and pulling his face closer to hers.

"Can you think of anything else to do that might be... _interesting_?" she whispered seductively, and he smirked.

"Oh, I'm sure I can think of a few..." he replied before pressing his lips to hers, passion and hunger flowing between them. Their tongues wrestled with each other, fighting for dominance as Fred gently rolled her over onto her back, still not breaking the kiss, whilst positioning his body above hers whilst using his elbows to support his weight. When they had been younger and less experienced, she had often had to have asked him to get off after a while because he had half crushed her with his body weight. But now Fred knew what he was doing, and so did Daphne.

As he leant over her, the kissing becoming more intense, she stroked the toned muscles of his abdomen with her free hand. Fred groaned, loving the way her fingers felt on his skin. Her other hand went to his hair, gently grasping the blonde strands and pulling slightly. This elicited another deep groan of pleasure from Fred, who pulled his mouth from hers and began to kiss the delicate skin of her neck and collarbone. He knew that she was very sensitive around that area, so he was careful to pay it as much attention as possible.

Daphne moaned, shifting slightly as she continued to use her hands to caress his powerful torso. He had spent many years of hard work and exercise to earn his physique, and boy did Daphne appreciate it. While he didn't groan fully from the touch, he continuously produced small moans from the back of his throat as she explored the defined muscles.

Fred continued to kiss her neck, pressing his lips to the soft skin just above the collar bone. Daphne moaned loudly, and Fred knew that he'd found 'the spot'. He continued to kiss and caress that spot, making her squirm and moan with pleasure beneath him.

"...F-Freddie..." she barely breathed his name, her eyes shut as she took in the sensations. Fred smirked, leaving her neck and moving so that he could look directly into her eyes. As she opened hers, she couldn't ignore the passionate and almost animalistic look in his swirling pools of cerulean blue.

"Please, say my name like that again," he requested, lowering his head to her ear lobe and gently kissing it, occasionally using his teeth to pull gently. Daphne moaned again, oh how he loved to hear her moan.

"...Freddie..." she repeated, and he laughed huskily.

"I love it when you say my name," he told her, now using his free hand to do some exploring of his own. Daphne gasped at the touch, her lips finding his again and kissing hungrily.

_Click, Clack, Click, Clack, Click, Clack, Click_

A noise in the background disturbed Daphne, and she broke away from his lips and stared at him with a questioning look in her eyes.

"What's that?" she asked, and he listened for a moment before shrugging.

"It's probably just the heating or something," he pondered, and she nodded. Accepting this as an invitation to continue, Fred's hands went to the hem of her nightie and began to pull it upwards. Her hands moved down to block his, stopping his removal of her night clothes.

"No way," she said, her hands travelling to the waistband of his sweatpants, "You first."

God, she could make him agree to anything, he thought.

Daphne smirked, pushing him until he rolled over onto his back. She moved above him like he had done before, straddling his waist. Leaning over him, she began to kiss him all over his torso, making him emit a deep, gravelly groan from the back of his throat.

"D-Daphne..." he stuttered, and she brought her face up until it was level with his.

"Say my name again," she replied, mimicking his earlier actions. He smirked at this, realising what she was doing but obliging anyway.

"Daphne Ann Blake..." he breathed, bringing his hands up to cup her head, running them through her fiery red hair.

"I love it when you say my name..." she whispered, and he chuckled quietly.

"Quit taking all of my lines," he joked, and she smiled, kissing him again.

_Click, Clack, Click, Clack, Click, Clack, Click_

Daphne stopped again, sitting upright as she straddled him.

"Seriously, what is that?" she asked, again, looking puzzled. Fred sat up also, so that they were face to face and his thighs were providing a nice seat for her to lean on.

"I really don't know..."

_Click, Clack, Click, Clack, Click, Clack, Click_

"There it is again," Daphne whispered, looking back at him. Suddenly, something seemed to click inside Fred's mind.

"I know what it is." And with that he turned to look at the corner of the room. Daphne turned also, gasping quietly.

In a chair, a young woman was sat with a laptop on her lap, typing away. The couple watched, stunned for a few seconds before Daphne regained her words.

"Who are you?" she asked, and the girl looked up.

"Oh, don't mind me, I'm just observing, is all," she replied before continuing to type. Fred sighed, gently pushing Daphne off of his lap.

"Hayley, what have I told you about coming in here at night? Do you mind leaving us alone for a while?" he asked, and the girl slammed the laptop shut and proceeded to rant.

"Fine, whatever. Just destroy my writing abilities by removing me from the very scene I'm writing. Jerks. Why do you even care? It's not like I'll ever get to post this story because will go apeshit if I ever post anything that remotely describes the act of making babies because of the policy they've seemingly forgotten about until now! I just want to write some lovely Fraphne and spread the message to the world but noooooo... you somehow seem to have a problem with me sitting in here. Fine. I'll go, but I'll make sure that this story ends badly for you, Fred. You mark my words."

Hayley then burst into tears and fled from the room, slamming the door behind her. Fred and Daphne sat in silence for a few minutes before she turned to him.

"Okay... who was that?" Fred sighed and shuffled towards her.

"She's this girl who just turned up here one day. Said her name was... Hayles45 or something like that..." he began, and Daphne frowned.

"Hayles45? That's her name?"

"Yeah, but she said to call her Hayley. Anyway, she said she wanted to write about us and thought it would be best if she could observe our day to day lives up close. I didn't expect her to sneak into our room though," he explained, and Daphne chuckled.

"Why didn't you refuse?"

"She said something about killing me off, or getting me injured. Either way, I didn't want that to happen so I let her stay," they were interrupted by the sound of crying from down the hall.

"Is that her?" Daphne asked, and Fred nodded.

"Hayley! C'mon now, don't be like this!" he called, but her wailing only grew louder, "Aw man. Now I'm going to have to go and read to her. Sorry Daphne, but she said if I don't she'll kill me off so..." Daphne had already climbed back into bed.

"Just go..." and with that Fred stood up and walked out of the room. Daphne remained silent for a few moments, until suddenly her eyes widened and a grin spread across her features.

"Fraphne! That's Fred and Daphne merged together! And here's me thinking it was a type of pasta..."

* * *

**Hehe, self-insertion FTW! But seriously, I needed to write something and this just sprung to mind. BUT, for those of you who want a proper ending to this story (and a pretty steamy ending if I do say so myself) tell me in the reviews, as there will be an alternate story released soon! :D Big thanks to everyone who reads and I hope you liked it. I'm trying to work on my... **_**lovey dovey**_** scenes for future reference, so please tell me how I did. Thanks again and look out for the alternate story! It'll be called something like 'Night of Passion'. :D Review! It's really easy, just click that button! DO IT.**


End file.
